ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and David Killed Barney and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets punishments by The Metal Punks
Eric and David Killed Barney and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets punishments by The Metal Punks is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis on YouTube, published on July 27th 2013, and inspired by RocketPowerGal24 Cast *Eric - Himself *David - Himself/Zack/Evil Genius *Announcer - Dallas *Barney the Dinosaur - Kidaroo *E/D Dad - Diesel *E/D Mom - Katie *Ivy - Herself *Kosta Karatzovals - Steven *Ken the Emo - Dave *Eric the Punk - Himself *Paul the Mosh - Himself *Joey the Metal - Himself *Brian the Headbanger - Himself *Kosta's Dad - Simon *Kosta's Mom - Grace *Kid 1 - Shy Girl *Kid 2 - Tween Girl *Kid 3 - Kimberly *Kid 4 - Catherine Transcript *David: Hey Eric, wants on TV. *Eric: Let's find out! *Announcer: Coming Up next on PBS Kids it's Barney and Friends. *Barney the Dinosaur: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! *Eric: Oh No No No No No that's not Rocket Power, that's trashy-dummy Barney the Dinosaur. *David: Well, What should we do! *Eric: I got it idea, we we killed Barney once and for all. *David: Yes, Let's go killed Barney wit hour rifles. *'(So Eric and David grabs there guns ready)' *David: Ready *Eric: Ready. *'(Eric and David went to PBS Kids)' *Eric: This is where Barney to to hang out! *Barney the Dinosaur: I love you Eric and David, come give Barney a hug? *David: No, we will killed you! *Barney the Dinosaur: No (x10). Please don't shoot Barney, Please don't shoot Barney? *Eric: Too Bad, but we will say this! *David : I hate you. *Eric: You hate me. *David: Let's killed Barney together with a one shot, two shot, three shot and four. *Eric and David: Won't you say you hate us too! *'(Barney dies)' *Kid 1: You both Killed Barney. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Kid 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Kid 3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Kid 4: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Eric: Shut Up Kids. *David: Yeah, shut up. *Kid 1: Hey, don't tell us to shut up. *Eric: Well what is going to be, run, or, Death. *Kid 1: We gonna get outta here. *Eric: There, I should scram them away! *David: I know, let's go home now and tell Mom and Dad. *'Text: Later when Eric and David got home.' *E/D's Dad: Eric and David, thank you for killing Barney the Dinosaur and then scare the kids away, actually, we hate Barney because we went to far to watch it, that's why our memberships have been expired. *Eric: Wow, that's good news. *E/D's Mom: Yes, this means you both are ungrounded forever. *E/D's Dad: For your reward, you wil be watching Codename: Kids Next Door and Rocket Power on DVD's or you both may do whatever you want. *David: Thanks Mom and Dad! *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Nooooooooooooooooooo. Barney, Barney, Wa Wa Waaaaaa. Big Brothers Eric and David, why did you killed Barney, he was my favorite TV character and you ruined my memories, you should be grounded for it. *E/D's Dad: Shut Up, Ivy, we all hate Barney no more, you are grounded (x4) for becoming a Barney fan. *E/D's Mom: And for Punishment, we are calling the Metal Punks to teach you a very important lesson. *Ivy: No (x15)! Not the Metal Punks! *E/D's Mom: Too bad, it's for your own good! *'(20 mintes later)' *E/D's Dad: Ivy, The Metal Punks are here to see you? *Kosta: Well Well Well, Ivy Smith, how dare you to become a fan of Barney since you're a baby, regardless. that's was my parents' favorite show ever. *Eric: Wait a minute, Kosta, I fought you guys hated Barney because it's sucks. *David: Yeah, it's this some kind of joke. *Kosta: No, this is my parents opportunity, not ourselves, because they help for babysitters, that's all. *E/D's Dad: Can we please not talk about it and let's keep going. *Ken the Emo: OK, I'm Ken the Emo, the CEO of the Metal Punks this means you're grounded (x8) for liking Barney. *Eric the Punk: I'm Eric the Punk, your punishment is that your will be forced to watch Disney & kids shows like Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Ed Edd n Eddy, Lilo & Stitch, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Filmore, The Emperor's New School, ThunderCats, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, The Spectacular Spider, Spider-Man (1967), X-Men (1992), Teen Titans and more kids shows for your rest of your life not for babies. *Paul the Mosh: I'm Paul the Mosh, you will be forced to watch Prime Time shows like Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, The Simpsons, Dawson's Creek, Archer, Daria, Robot Chicken and many more. Plus They will be no PBS Kids shows, no Nick Jr shows, Disney Junior shows for the rest of your live. *Joey the Metal: I'm Joey the Metal, your punishment is with no video games, no pizza, no ice cream, no candy, no going out with friends, no fast food restaurants because you will get fat, no Flavors, and more. *Brian the Headbanger: I'm Brian the Headbanger, this means my friends and I will burn the Barney stuffy doll and flushed down the Toilet. And Finally, The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables for your rest of your life. *E/D's Mom: I agree with the Metal Punks. *Kosta Karatzovalis: And for this, I am taking your Barney's Great Adventure on DVD to my parents forever so their babysitters can watch it whatever they want to, and say to bye to Barney the Dinosaur all of your life Ivy, you will never see it again. Goodbye. *Ivy: No (x16) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. My Barney DVD, give it back? *E/D's Dad: Punishment success. *E/D's Mom: Now go to your room now? *'(Later at Kosta's house)' *Kosta's Dad: Hi son, Is It any updates on Barney. *Kosta: No but we got you this! *Kosta's Mom: What is it? *Kosta: Barney's Great Adventure on DVD, The Smith Family gave it to me because this is for you, you deserve it *Kosta's Dad: Wow, My babysitters have been waiting for, Thanks Kosta and the Metal Punks, you're the best. *Ken the Emo: Thanks Mr and Mrs Karatzovalis! *'(Cut to the White Screen)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks for watching my video. Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:GoAnimate Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis